World of Dungeon Dice Monsters
by KimMcCloud
Summary: This story is mostly based on the dungeon dice monsters on Yu-Gi-Oh! But about a few duel monsters will appear. *CHAP 11 IS UP!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hi! This fanfic of mine will be based on mostly the monsters on Dungeon Dice. I decided to do this because these monsters don't play such a big role on stories. Only a few of the monsters on the card games will be on here. Right now the story will take place right after Yugi/Yami's game with Duke Devlin(Or Otogi in Japanese). And Please, No FLAMES!! And Last, I don't own any Yu0Gi-Oh! Characters.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Life in a Dungeon Dice monster world.  
  
One day, in another part of the Shadow Realm, a place were monsters that were used in the game DDM lived, everything was very new to the monsters after Yami and Devlin's game.  
  
These were some of Yami's very new monsters.  
  
The new ones are:  
  
Mighty Mage, Knight of Twin Swords and(Let's just say I forgot the Ninja and bomb guys name.)  
  
The only duel monster in the card game who gets to know them really well first is Dark Magician. He can still live in the other part of the Shadow Realm where only the card monsters live. (OK, he can go to two places, but he's mostly in the card game section.)  
  
They all walked after Yami's game with Duke. They were all greeting eachother, especially the new ones.  
  
"I'm really glad to meet all of you for the very first time. I'm Dark Magician, but you can call me Dark for short." He smiled at the brand new monsters.  
  
"I'm Mighty Mage! I'm actually the youngest of the group. Like about 13 years old. You can call me Mighty for short." He said happily.  
  
"I'm Knight of Twin Swords. I'm very Pleased to meet your acquaintance. And my name for short is, just, Knight. Sorry." He said very properly like a gentleman.  
  
Dark chuckled a bit to himself. "That's OK. At least you have a short name." Next he looked at the other two monsters.  
  
"Umm, just who are those two?" Dark asked curiously.  
  
"Oh them. Those two can't seem to talk right now, they have laryngitis. They probably got it from Orgoth the Relentless." Knight explained.  
  
"So Dark, are you going to stay here with us?" Mighty asked curiously.  
  
"Sorry Mighty, I can't. I live in another part of the Shadow Realm." Dark said truly.  
  
"Awwe, that's too bad." Mighty gave a gloomy look.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Dark looked at the young mage.  
  
"Well, then there will only be four of us here." Might looked up at the tall dark mage.  
  
"Don't worry guys! Maybe sometimes a day, I could bring some of my friends from the other side of the realm over." Dark patted his back.  
  
Knight looked at Dark. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know two Monsters named Gaia the Fierce Knight and Black Luster Soldier would you?"  
  
"Sure, I know both of them. They live where I live." Dark replied.  
  
"Well you see Dark, those two warriors are my cousins. And I would be happy to see them if you bring them over." Knight said as he continued walking.  
  
"Why sure. I'll tell them. Even more of the other monsters would like to meet you guys. . . . Opps! I gotta go! Everybody's probably wondering where I am."  
  
Before Dark could take off flying, he said good-bye to the new monsters.  
  
"And don't forget, your huge mall-size home or mansion is just over that hill. Well BYE!" Dark took flight into the air.  
  
"BYE DARK!! We'll see you sometime again!" Mighty waved.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The four monsters got inside their huge home. Knight was really amazed on how many rooms there were. Each doors had their own names on it. There was also a very huge back yard. The size of two football stadiums. There was a pool as big as any water park. The living room was as huge as a food court in a mall. Kitchen was big also.  
  
"Well guys, I guess we should all turn in now." Knight said as he headed to his room and shut his door.  
  
Mighty and the others went to their rooms too.  
  
Mighty lay flat on his bed. 'Wow! This is comfy!' he thought.  
  
Mighty bounced for a while then rested his head on his pillow and thought about what to do the next day.  
  
He sighed deeply. "Man. I really admire Dark as a role model. I admire Knight like a family to me. I hope the other two monsters can get their voices back."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: Well reviewers, how was it? I hope it was good. You can review if you'd like to. I'm still going to think of some ideas for the next chapter OK? 'Till next time! 


	2. Meeting monsters from the other side

Disclaimer: Hi! I have another chappy reviewers! I've been pretty busy thinking of ideas for this chapter. During my free-times at school, I've been getting ideas and taking notes about how my friends and class mates act. Some of their personalities I gave to the characters here. Well you know my rules, no flames, no stealing and enjoy! [And I don't own any Yu-Gi- Oh! Later in the future I'll only have a few of MY characters appear.]  
Chap 2 Meeting monsters from the other side  
  
The next day, Mighty was the first to wake in his room. He began to stretch out his arms fully and gave a long yawn.  
The young mage headed for his bathroom and showered. He stood in the shower for 5 minutes, hoping it would wake him up fully.  
When he finished his shower, he dried himself with a blue towel, then he puts on his blue pants that's part of his regular outfit. He walks to the bathroom sink, stared at the mirror and began to brush his teeth with a minty-fresh toothpaste. After that he combed his hair until it was straight like it usually is.  
Later, after he got dressed, he headed downstairs and went straight to the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly, he heard something coming from the kitchen. Next he saw someone, cooking, but couldn't make out who it was.  
  
Mighty crept quietly not to be seen.  
  
Everything was going his was until . . . .  
"OUCH!!" Mighty tripped on a pitchfork.  
"Mighty! You're awake! Hi!" It turned out to be Knight of Twin Swords. It seems like he's flipping pancakes.  
"Knight? You're cooking breakfast?" Mighty stared at the warrior wide-eyed.  
Knight nodded and smiled. "Now, would you like pancakes or French toast?"  
"Uhh, pancakes would be fine." Mighty stood up and sat on the bar stool. Knight handed him a plate of pancakes, then he passed a bottle of syrup and a saucer that has yellow butter. After that, Knight headed for the fridge.  
  
"Milk or juice?" he asked Mighty.  
  
"Juice." He replied.  
Mighty took a first bite of his pancakes. "Hey! This stuff is good!" he took another bite.  
  
"You like it huh? Thank you." Knight said as he gave Mighty a glass of pure 100% orange juice.  
  
"Hey Knight, is cooking one of your strong points next to swordplay?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. Everyone in my family has a nack for something." Knight sat right next to Mighty, crossed-legged, grabbed a newspaper (I made up they have newspapers in the Shadow Realm), and took a sip of his coffee.  
Later, the ninja guy and the bomb (I still don't know their names) came to the kitchen to have some breakfast.  
  
Knight looked up from his reading and greeted the two monsters 'Good Morning.'  
"Good Morning! Got your voices back?"  
  
The two shook their heads.  
"That's too bad, well, it you guys are hungry, I cooked some breakfast over there." He pointed.  
  
Mighty tapped his shoulder.  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just learned that the bomb dude eats gasoline, oil or burnt things." He whispered.  
"Oh sorry. There's even gasoline and oil in the garage."  
  
The bomb monster went to the garage.  
The ninja guy sat with Mighty Mage and Knight of Twin Swords on the bar stool.  
"Let's just call you ninja until we can get your voice back." Knight said to the ninja who nodded and took a sip from his milk and left a white mustache on his upper lip.  
Mighty chuckled and turned to Knight.  
"Got milk?"  
Knight gave a small laugh when he knew what Mighty was talking about as he looked at Ninja.  
~ ~ ~ ~Later~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The four monsters headed outside their huge home.  
"What a beautiful morning!" Knight stretched his arms out, inhaled and exhaled the wonderful fresh air.  
  
Later, Mighty saw a couple of monsters headed their was, he was able to recognize one of them.  
"Look! There's Dark Magician and it looks like he brought some friends with him." Mighty pointed.  
  
Dark Magician waved to them as he walked up.  
  
"So, how was your first time in your new home?" Dark asked.  
  
"GREAT!!" Mighty gave a huge smile as he gives a peace sign with his fingers.  
Knight turned to see other fellow monsters with Dark. "Who's your friends?"  
  
"Oh sorry, guys, these are master's new monsters." Dark pointed in a friendly way and Dark began introducing them.  
  
"Mighty Mage,"  
  
"Sup!"  
  
"Knight of Twin Swords,"  
"Charmed."  
"And these two, we don't know yet because they lost their voices."  
The two silent monsters gave a 'hello' wave at Dark's friends.  
Next, Dark said 'his' friend's names.  
"Celtic Guardian,"  
"Welcome to masters Yami and Yugi's deck."  
"Oh Knight, I'm sure you know this guy, Gaia the Fierce Knight,"  
"Hi cuz! How ya been?"  
"Feral Imp,"  
"Howdy!"  
"Magician of Black Chaos,"  
"Nice meeting you four."  
"and Kuriboh."  
"Hi!"  
Dark went up to Knight and explained to him that Black Luster Soldier couldn't come because he's doing something very important back at the other side of the realm. "That's okay, at least I get to see my cousin Gaia." Knight smiled happily at his cousin who smiled back.  
Everyone went to the backyard of the Dungeon Dice Monster's mansion and talked just about. . . anything. Knight of Twin Sword was having a conversation with his cousin and Celtic Guardian. (What can I say, warrior talk huh?"  
Mighty was with Dark and Chaos. "Are you guys brothers?" he asked, just as any 13-year-olds would.  
"Yes, Chaos is my older brother."  
Chaos began to sit on the steps on the patio. "And if you think Dark Magician Girl is Dark's girlfriend, don't! If she was, he'd want to kill her!"  
"Yes, DMG is actually is our VERY annoying 16-year-old sister." Dark explained coldly.  
"Y'know, most people in the real world hate your sister." Mighty said as he sat next to Chaos. (This is true you know. I have friends who keep telling me they HATE DMG just e-mail them.)  
"Yes we know. Even most monsters here in the realm hate her because of her attitude." Chaos said.  
Dark Joined them and now Mighty was sitting between the two magicians. 'I'm squeezed in the middle!" Mighty thought about that song in his head.  
~ ~ ~ ~Meanwhile~ ~ ~ ~  
"So Gaia, Celtic, how's Luster doing?" Knight asked curiously.  
"He's OK. He really wants to see you but he has lots to do today."  
  
Celtic then spoke out, "Guys, can we talk bout something else?"  
Gaia turned his head around at Celtic and spoke," Alright, what do subject do you want?"  
"Girls. . . " Celtic began to blush a dark crimson.  
"Oooo! How many girlfriends do you have then?" Gaia asked in a girly way.  
"Three. . . "  
Knight started to get interest with this so he leaned over to here more.  
"Who?" Gaia asked.  
"Mystical Elf and Gemini Elves." Now Celtic was red as a tomato.  
"Wow! Your lucky! It's great to have lots of women after you." Knight smiled.  
"Well I'm still don't have one yet, what about you cousin?" Gaia smirked at Knight of Twin Swords.  
"I'm still single." he answered.  
Suddenly, Gaia just remembered something, "Didja know, Kanan the Sword mistress want to get jiggy with you and wants to have sex with you?" Gaia began to laugh stupidly.  
Knight's eyes began to widen. "I think not! And don't try to get me hooked up with someone dumbass!"  
~ ~ ~ ~Later~ ~ ~ ~  
All the monsters who visited went back to the other side of the Shadow Realm.  
The DDM headed back inside their huge home, and everyone seemed to have a good time.  
"Hey Knight! Dark and Chaos said they didn't care if I curse, because it's a free country! [Or should I say realm]" Mighty said with great enthusiasm.  
"That's great." Knight replied as he hopped on the recliner in the living room.  
"Mighty took off his boots, lay down on the comfortable looking couch and grabbed a magazine that was fit for teens. (Let's just say it's J-14) "Damn! Many people just hate Brittany's new outfit. Whoa! How many body piercing does Christina have?"  
Knight raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Mighty, who was grinning while reading. "Hey, is that suitable for kids like you?"  
Mighty looked up and relied smugly, "Hell yeah. A lot of monsters my age would want to read thing like this. . . HEY!!" Knight snatched Mighty's magazine as he began to go through the pages.  
"Hmmm. Interesting." Knight looked at Mighty and gave a very wide grin. Mighty's face began bright red.  
"I do say, this girl, whoever she is, she's gorgeous." He smiled.  
Mighty ran over to see who he was talking about. "Damn. You find J.Lo hot?"  
Knight of Twin Sword stared at Mighty Mage. "Why? Is that your concern?"  
  
"Hell no! I was just questioning you man!" he answered as he got his magazine back by just snatching it away. And then he heads back to the couch and continues reading. "Geez! Just about how many girls in the real world LOVE this Orlando Bloom dude?"  
Knight turned his head around to see the ninja guy and the bomb playing poker at the fancy coffee table.They were able to understand eachother by body movement or by writing down what they're talking about.  
Mighty rushed over and ask if he could play. The two nodded and offered the kid a seat.  
Since Mighty left, Knight borrowed his magazine and read it to himself.  
A few minutes later. . .  
"Halleijuah! I WON!!" Mighty jumped up and down with joy like an average 5- year-old. He even ran up to Knight and gave him a huge joyful hug and then the warrior began to sweatdrop.  
"It's first time in my life that I won a card game!" Mighty said cheerfully.  
"That's great kid, now can you please let me go?" Knight stared.  
"Oh. My bad." Mighty gets his short arms off of Knight. And soon be began to yawn.  
  
"Y'know guys, I think I'll hit the sack now. Good night!" He headed to his room on the second floor.  
Knight got off the recliner, stretched his arms out and yawned. "Yeah, bed sounds good. I'm sleepy. Are you guys going to stay up?" he asked the two monsters who were still playing cards and nodded their heads. "Suit yourselves." Knight headed upstairs to his room on the third floor.  
"When he got inside his room, he headed into his bathroom because he wanted a hot bath before going to sleep. He turned on the water and checked it every second to make sure it was the way he wanted it. When he was satisfied, he began to remove his armor, helmet and the rest of his clothes. He got himself into the tub , this bath was so relaxing, he almost fell asleep. He sighed deeply and spoke to himself. "Now this is the most relaxing thing I have ever done."  
Later, when he got out of the bathroom he headed for his closet and took out a royal purple and blue robe and then he laid flat on his bead, got under the covers and stared at the ceiling. He began to close his eyes slowly. And a moment later, his breathing became slowly and steady. His chest was moving up and down in a nice rhythm. Knight of Twin Swords was sound asleep.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Disclaimer: *Whew* How long was that? Most of Mighty's personalities came from friends of mine at school. And Reviewers, PLEASE help me find out who are the other two monsters Yami used in DDM. Well bye! ^__^!! 


	3. Yami's second time playing DDM

Disclaimer: THIRD CHAPTER WEEE!! I'd like to thank 'toondarkmagician' for giving me the names of the other two monsters. (Gives a 'thank you' wave). But I'm sure they'll be on the next chapter. I'd like to also thank 'evil- kitty' for letting me borrow her character. Try and find her. I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only a few of my characters will appear. Now on with the fanfic!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Chap 3  
Yami's second time playing DDM  
The next day, Mighty walked slowly to the living room. He thought it would be good for him to recharge his batteries by playing video games. (OK, in the Shadow Realm I made it like the real world.)  
He hooked up the playstation, then picked a game random from the CD holder. He hopped onto the red recliner and began playing.  
30 minutes later, Knight of Twin Swords comes in to read his newspaper. He relaxed himself on the couch and started reading. About two minutes later, he found that he had a problem; Mighty's video game was too LOUD!!  
"Mighty! Can you please leave?" Knight said in a very annoyed way.  
Mighty answered back with a grin on his face. "Hey this is the living room. It's public domain."  
And so this has been going on for an hour now. Knight has been trying everything. Putting his head under the cushions, putting ear muffs on, plugging his ears with cotton balls, etc.  
Finally he gave in. "I guess I have no choice!" He folded his paper, stands up from the couch and looks at you. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"  
He walked over to where Mighty was playing at. "Hey Mighty? You wouldn't happen to have a second controller, would you?"  
"Sure man! Thought you'd never ask!" He handed Knight a second player controller and hooked it up.  
~ ~ ~Meanwhile~ ~ ~  
Meanwhile in the real world, Duke Devilin has challenged Yami into a 'friendly' game of Dungeon Dice Monsters in his game shop.  
"Hey Yami, why don't we just use female monsters for this game." Duke said as he got his dice ready.  
"If you say so." Yami replied.  
"I'll start first. Go dice roll!" Duke has managed to get a summoning crest. "Dimension the dice! Enchanting Mermaid!"  
A die appears on the field, opens to reveal a mermaid.  
"My turn, go dice roll!" What luck! Yami has gotten a level four summoning crest. "Dimension the dice! I summon, Little Witch!"  
A monster girl with raven hair and a ponytail appears as shooting stars are the background. She looks at you, smiles then gives a 'hi' wink.  
Duke's turn is next. "Go dice roll!" He's gotten another summoning crest. "Dimension the dice! Witch's Apprentice!"  
Yami's turn.  
"Go dice roll!"  
Not such a good roll. Poor Yami. "Damn!"  
"Too bad Yami. Go dice roll!" Another summoning crest for Duke. "Dimension the dice! Dark Witch!"  
'Uh oh! His dungeon path is getting closer!' Yami thought worriedly. 'OK 'heart' of the dice, guide me!' Yami rolls his dice.  
'Yes! Another level four summoning crest!'  
"Dimension the dice! I summon Lumi!"  
A white-haired elven spell-caster appears from out of a blue die.  
"Wow! She's pretty!" Serenity said with her hands together.  
"And Duke, Lumi has a special ability! She can attack your heart points directly!"  
"NO!!" Duke exclaimed.  
"Lumi! Attack his first heart point! LUMINOUS SPARKS ATTACK!!!"  
'OK here we go!' Lumi thought. She aimed her staff at Duke's first heart point. Blue, pink and gold sparks shoot out her wand like a bullet.  
"Yeah! Alright!" Joey cheered.  
After Lumi attacked, she folded her arms and smiled.  
"Not bad Yami. Go Dice roll!" He's gotten a level two summoning crest. "Dimension the dice! Cure Mermaid!"  
"Yami, Cure Mermaid has a special ability. Lumi can't attack my heart points directly! You'll have to try and destroy her first."  
'You suck kid!' Lumi thought because she can't attack Duke's heart points.  
"Go dice roll!" Gotten a level two summon.  
"Dimension the dice! I summon, the Princess Knight!" A female warrior appears on Yami's side. She has blonde hair and her outfit and armor is mostly purple colors. (Kind of like Knight of Twin Swords.)  
"Go dice roll!"  
"Dimension the dice! Unlock my creature! Amazon Swords Woman!" A muscular woman appears with a huge sword. "And I'll use these four movement crest to move my monster in attack!" Amazon Swords Woman's heading for Yami's side of the field.  
"Amazon Swords Woman! Go for the Princess Knight! Attack! Oh by the way, my Amazon gets a ten point bonus for attacking all female-warrior type creatures like, your knight!"  
Yami points his finger. "Princess Knight! Hurry! Switch to defense mode!" Princess Knight obeyed Yami and switched.  
Amazon Swords Woman attack with her huge sword, but Princess Knight blocks it with her sword.  
"Go dice roll! I'm activating my knight's special ability! Using these two attack crest! She'll attack you twice in one turn!"  
Duke gave a gasp.  
"Go! Twirling Sword Slash!"  
"Wow! Look at her move! She looks like that one girl on Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon!" Joey said with amazement.  
And so Amazon Swords Woman has been shattered.  
"She's gone! That knight's slash attacks has reduced my Amazon into ribbons!"  
After Duke's monster was destroyed, Princess Knight flips her soft blonde hair at Duke, and then gives him a 'don't mess with me' look.  
"My turn! Go dice roll!" Not good. "My stinkin' roll failed me!"  
"Ok! Go dice roll! I call fourth, Indian Archer!" A female Indian appears with a bow and arrow.  
"I even found out she has a special ability too. She can head directly to your heart points by destroying some monsters that's in her way."  
'Uh oh! That's not good!' Duke began to sweat big time.  
"Go! Indian Archer! Go directly to his heart points!" Yami commanded and pointed.  
The Indian Archer move very fast like a horse. She destroyed some monsters on Duke's side, including the Cure Mermaid. The only monster she didn't destroy is Witch's Apprentice. Now she was in a striking distance to attack Duke's second heart point. "Now attack his second heart point! SPIRITUAL SNIPER!!"  
"NOOOO!!!! NOT ANOTHER ONE OF MY HEARTS!!" Duke complained.  
"Your turn."  
"Go dice roll!" He's gotten a level three summoning crest.  
"Dimension the dice! I bring out my undefeatable female creature! Helga the Viking Lady!" A VERY HUGE Viking woman appears with a spiked club.  
'Holy shit! What's that? A huge blonde sumo?' Little Witch thought as her eyes were wide.  
"Helga! Attack Indian Archer! Spiked Club Strike!"  
BAM!!  
Indian archer has been shattered. "No! Yami's Indian has been wiped out!" Tea said worriedly.  
"Helga's special ability is very similar to the Indian Archer I just wiped out. But the only difference is she can destroy every monster one by one." Duke explained while holding his dice and making them jump up and down.  
"Go dice roll! I'll use a movement crest to build up my defenses! I move Lumi up front. Followed by Little Witch. And finally Princess Knight."  
"Y'know guys, this DDM game is very much like the one when Yami played for the first time." Tristan said as he began to raise an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, you're right." Tea said.  
"Go dice roll! Now I order Helga the Viking Lady to attack! Attack Lumi! Spiked Club Strike!"  
Lumi has been destroyed.  
"That's one monster down. And two to go."  
"My turn. Go dice roll! I'm activating Little Witch's special ability! She's allowed to attack any monster that's two or four spaces away! Little Witch! Cheerful Dark Magic Attack!"  
"No problem! I'll just use this defense crest! Helga the Viking lady! Activate defense!"  
Little Witch attacks full power but Helga only took ten damage on her HP points.  
"That's too bad Yami! Go dice roll! I move Helga four spaces up! And I'm raising her attack power to 70! Now Helga, attack Little Witch! Super Spiked Club Strike!"  
Yami's second monster is shattered.  
'On no! That leaves me with one monster left! How do I get myself out of this?' Yami began to struggle.  
"Go dice roll! I use six attack crest on my Princess Knight! She'll be able to make eight assaults on Helga! I call on the Princess Knight!"  
"SWORD SLASH ATTACK!!"  
"I got you Yami! Witch's Apprentice can change any magic crest to a defense crest!"  
Princess Knight attacks 8 times but Helga blocks them all.  
"I can't believe it! Helga has blocked all eight of the Princess Knight's slash attacks!"  
"My turn again! Go dice roll! Helga the Viking Lady! Attack the Princess Knight!"  
"With a attack strength as high as Helga's my Knight is doomed! There's nothing I can do to protect her anymore!"  
"SPIKED CLUB STRIKE!!"  
Yami's last monster is destroyed.  
"NO SHE'S GONE!!" Joey and the others exclaimed.  
"OK Yami! This will probably be your last roll!"  
"Go dice roll!" Wow! He's gotten a level 4 summoning.  
"I summon, the Dark Magician!"  
'Well what do you know! I'm back but on this game!' Dark thought because Yami hasn't been using him that much.  
"But Yami! I thought we would only use female monsters!" Duke said confused looking.  
"Sorry Duke. It's just that I kept playing Dark Magician Girl I haven't used my favorite in a while."  
Duke gave that 'oh well' look and does that one movement where he moves his shoulders up.  
"Dark Magician! Attack Helga! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!"  
'Hasta Lavesta! Baby!' Dark thought as he shot full power.  
Helga's been destroyed.  
"No! Go dice roll! Witch's Apprentice! Go back to your original position!"  
"Dark Magician! Attack his last monster!"  
BOOOOOMMMM!!!  
"NO! He's going to attack my last heart point!"  
"Go dice roll! Dark Magician! Eliminate his last heart!"  
'Sorry kid!' Dark smirked.  
And so Duke's last heart point disappears.  
"Yeah! Yami won!" Every one cheered.  
"You played well Yami!"  
"Thanks Duke! You did too!" Yami gave him a thumbs up.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Disclaimer: *Whew* I got really tired of writing 'Go dice roll' and 'dimension the dice'. But at least I finished my third chapter! I tried my best to do this chapter and I kind of get it on knowing how to play DDM. And reviewers, ideas are welcomed! 


	4. ATTENTION

ATTENTION!!  
  
Disclaimer: OK I'll be updating as soon as I can but I still need IDEAS for the next chapter. At school I already made rough drafts for chapters 4 and 5. But I would also want to ask you reviewers out there. . . Do you want me to make the story rated R or rated PG-13? I need to get answers from at least 5 people OK? Or you can just e-mail me about it. Well I have to go now until next time!  
  
^____^!! BYE! 


	5. More new monsters

Disclaimer: Hi! Sorry I took so long. Had to fight a very HUGE fever! Did nothing but stayed in bed for TWO whole days! Ok, now forget me about rating this story R or PG-13. I've made up my decision. PG-13. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only MY characters and Lumi doesn't belong to me either. Now, on with the fic! YIPPEEEE!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
More new monsters  
  
Mighty and Knight have played about 50 video games and are still not tired!  
  
"Hah! I'm going to win this!" Mighty said happily as he sat up straight.  
  
"No you won't!" Knight placed his right hand on Mighty's face and pushes him down on the carpet.  
  
Mighty sat back up by pushing Knight's hand off his face. "Hey! No fair! Cheater!"  
  
"Sorry kid." Knight gave a small chuckle and continued playing.  
  
They continued playing until. . .  
  
"HI!"  
  
"EEEEPPP!!!" Mighty and Knight squealed as Mighty jumped in Knight's arms like Scooby and Shaggy.  
  
"Who the hell said that?" Mighty questioned.  
  
"ME!!"  
  
Mighty and Knight saw a puff of smoke that appeared out of no where. "Huh?" Suddenly, they saw someone jump up, did a flip and landed in front of them.  
  
"Ninja Guy!" Mighty pointed as his eyes were as wide as silver dollars.  
  
"You talk!" Knight smiled as he drops Mighty down on the floor.  
  
"Yes! I introduce myself! Strike. . . Ninja!!" he does some corny poses like the Great Saiyaman and the Ginyu Force.  
  
"Oi!" Knight and Mighty sweat dropped and fell down hard. Then Mighty noticed a huge rolling ball rolling down the stairs. "Ball dude?"  
  
"Thunder Ball is my name and rolling is my game!" Does the dance called the 'Robot'.  
  
"Retards." Mighty mumbled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Shadow Realm, Dark Magician returned with the new monsters Yami played with. Since the four of them were females, Dark kept his cool and acted like a gentlemon.  
  
"Sorry for being rude, I'm Dark Magician, Dark for short."  
  
"Thanks, my name is Princess, it's short for Princess Knight." The female warrior smiled.  
  
"Little Witch is my name but I could be called Little." Said the spell- caster.  
  
"My name is Lumi. Nothing short for that." Said the elven spell-caster.  
  
"And I'm Indian Archer. Indian for short." Said the tribal warrior as she placed her arrow carrier over her shoulders.  
  
"Nice meeting you all." Dark gave his best handsome smile.  
  
Little walked up right by him. "So, where are we going?"  
  
Dark smiled at the young spell-caster. "I'm taking you guys to the place where you'll stay. So, how old are you Little?"  
  
"13-years-old."  
  
Dark gave that 'OK' look. "I guess you're the same age as Mighty."  
  
"Who's Mighty?" Little gave a cut questioning face.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to mention. There are other monsters at the place where you and your friends are going to live."  
  
Princess walks up to them. "I heard that. Tell me, who are they?"  
  
Dark looks up at the clear blue sky. They already left the dark parts of the Shadow Realm. "Let's see, Mighty Mage, Knight of Twin Swords, some ninja guy and a ball machine."  
  
Princess taps her chin. "Hmmmm. Why is it that Knight of Twin Swords sounds familiar to me?"  
  
Lumi and Indian then walk up to them too. "Are there any other elves?" Lumi questioned.  
  
"Sure but in the duel monster section. I'm positively sure Celtic Guardian would LOVE to meet you." Dark gave a friendly laugh.  
  
"Oh get out of here!" Lumi giggled and blushed a dark crimson.  
  
"Hey Dark? Can I tell you something?" Little asked the tall, dark, and handsome mage.  
  
"Sure Little, what is it?" he smiled.  
  
"I like you as a role model. You're so together. So cool and. . . . you're kind of cute."  
  
"Thank you." Dark smiled as he began to blush.  
  
"So where do you live Dark?"  
  
"I live in the duel monsters area. But don't worry, I'll visit you guys some days."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, back at the dungeon dice monsters area, Knight was having a conversation with Strike and Thunder, while Mighty was too busy pushing all the buttons on his controller.  
  
"So you guys just woke up and got your voices back?" Knight asked curiously wanting to hear more.  
  
"Yup! That's right bub! Just woke up and BAM! Voices came back!" Strike said as he placed both arms behind his head.  
  
"Yeah! Ain't it great?" Thunder said as he started to roll into a ball and began moving around the living room.  
  
"Damn! Doesn't this child's toy ever get tired of moving around?" Mighty said to himself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
And so Dark brought Little, Princess, Lumi, and Indian to the front door of the huge mansion. "Okay! We're here."  
  
"Damn! This place is like HUMUNGOUS!!" Little said as her emerald green eyes grew wide.  
  
"Shall we see what's inside?" Indian said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"GUYS!!" Mighty exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Knight, Strike and Thunder said back in a very annoyed way.  
  
" I here the door opening! It's probably Dark!" Mighty said as he starts to clean up everything in the living room.  
  
"By Gods! You could be right! Everyone, start CLEANING!!" Knight said as he began to rush everywhere to straighten things up. Strike and Thunder helped as they began moving at super sonic speed.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" Dark called as he fully got himself inside.  
  
"Shit! Hurry!" Knight snapped.  
  
"Where's everybody?" Lumi asked moving her head around in different directions.  
  
"Here we are!" Strike said as he jumped out of no where.  
  
"You talk?!" Dark stared at the ninja wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh yeah! And Strike's the name!" does his corny poses again.  
  
Then Thunder comes rolling in. "And I'm Thunder Ball!"  
  
Dark just stares at them as a huge sweat appears on the back of his head. "Okaayyy. . ."  
  
"Hi Dark! What brings you here?" Knight said as he walks up to him.  
  
"Well, I have new monsters to introduce." Dark turned around to the group of monsters that were behind him.  
  
"Did master Yami played them?" Knight asked curiously and looks over to them.  
  
"Mmm Hmm. They are Little Witch. . ."  
  
"Hi!" Little said as she gave a wink.  
  
"Princess Knight. . ."  
  
"I'm pleased meeting you." She smiled beautifully.  
  
"Lumi. . ."  
  
"Hello." She said as she gave a small 'hello' wave.  
  
"And Indian Archer."  
  
"Hi! Nice meeting you." She smiled.  
  
Mighty then comes in and stops dead when he saw the new female monsters. His eyes seems to be fixed upon a certain witch that was about his age.  
  
"Well I got to be going now. Knight, why don't you tell Mighty who our new friends are since he wasn't here to hear it."  
  
"Sure thing Bye!" Knight waved as Dark flew out the window.  
  
Little was standing behind Princess because of Mighty. 'Wow. That guy looks like my age. He's kind of cute too.' Little thought in her head.  
  
Knight walks up to Princess and brings out his left hand in a friendly gesture. "I'm Knight of Twin Swords. And nice meeting you."  
  
Princess shakes hands with him as she looks at her feet and blushes. "Thank you." Then she drifted into thought. 'My gosh. Knight looks so handsome to me. He seems to bring back some of my old memories.'  
  
Lumi and Indian said hi also to Knight, Strike, and Thunder. Little makes her way to Mighty. "Hi! I'm Little Witch. What's your name?" She asked him and gives him a VERY kawaii smile.  
  
"Uhh. . . I'm Mighty Mage." He said shyly as he places one arm on the back of his head. 'Geez! I must sound like a DORK to her! I have to keep my cool if I want to impress her. She's really cute!' Mighty thought as he began to blush.  
  
"Well, I guess we could turn in now. That was a pretty rough game we had." Lumi said as she headed for the stairs. "Do you know where your room is?" Princess called to her.  
  
"Oh yes. Remember, every time we live in a new home, we would always know where are rooms are."  
  
"Oh. My bad." Princess said to herself.  
  
Indian Archer went up the stairs to her room two. Followed by Strike and Thunder. "Race ya to the top!" Strike said as Thunder and him began running up.  
  
"I think I'll hit the sack too!" Little said as she ran up the stairs at a very high speed.  
  
"I guess we could talk to each other more tomorrow. Good Night." Princess said as she too went up the stairs, leaving Mighty and Knight alone.  
  
Knight looked over to Mighty who was standing straight and looking at his feet.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Are you OK?" Knight asked as he walked over to his friend.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that I must of sounded like a wimp to Little Witch!" Mighty replied and looked at the tall warrior.  
  
Knight raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean you have a MAJOR crush on her?"  
  
"I admit. . . Yeah."  
  
"Don't worry. These things take time. Now, off to bed." Knight said as Mighty began to walk up the stairs.  
  
Knight closed all lights in the living room, the kitchen and other parts of the first floor. "Well, that takes car of everything, I better hit the sack too."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: OK! In the future I'm positively sure Mighty and Little would get along. As for the others *Mimics Knight of Twin Swords* these things take time. Well review! And NO FLAMES! I HATE them! 


	6. How easily can Mighty start a food fight...

Disclaimer: Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm feeling HYPER today! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Lumi!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chap 5  
  
How easily can Mighty start a food fight?  
  
The next day, Dark Magician has invited Mighty, Knight, Strike and Thunder to lunch. Princess and Lumi came along too while Little and Indian explored the mansion.  
  
Chaos, Luster, Gaia and Celtic came for lunch also.  
  
Right now Mighty and Knight were at the lunch line getting their lunches.  
  
"I'll take a cheese burger please!" Mighty smiled as he handed his tray.  
  
The lunch woman just dropped a glob of green goo on his tray and handed it back roughly.  
  
"Eww! I'm not eating this greasy shit!" Mighty said as he stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
  
Knight was next in line. "I'll have some hot wings and fries please." He handed his tray to the lady. She places green goo on it too and hands it back calmly since Knight was an adult.  
  
"Ugh! Nasty piece of shit!" Knight walked away and sat where the guys are. Lumi and Princess were sitting with Mystical Elf.  
  
"Guys, my friend Celtic here, will be hosting a party tomorrow night." Dark said as he fiddled with the green goo by using his spoon.  
  
"Are we invited?" Mighty asked.  
  
Gaia answered to the young mage. "Oh yeah! Celtic wants to invite you guys because he wants to see Lumi!" Gaia gave a playful nudge at his elven friend.  
  
"Shut up Gaia!" Celtic blushed and looked over to where the white-haired elven spell caster sat.  
  
"C'mon Gaia! Celtic's not the only one who's in love." Knight looked over to Mighty. Mighty began to shrug and sweatdrop all together.  
  
"Ooo! Tell me who!" Chaos asked, wanting to hear more.  
  
'Knight! Don't you dare!' Mighty gave an evil glare at the warrior.  
  
Knight looked back at Mighty and gave an understanding look. "Sorry, but I'm not a gossip."  
  
Mighty slouched in his seat and gives a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"So, Mighty, how do you feel about your new friends?" Luster asked.  
  
"Word!" Mighty looks at you and gives two thumbs up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile at the girl's table, Mystic was asking many questions to Lumi and Princess.  
  
"Ok here's another one. Who do you think is the most good-looking guy on your opinion?" Mystic gave a small giggle.  
  
Princess and Lumi began to blush as they looked at eachother. "Uhh, well, to me it's Celtic Guardian." Lumi smiled and blushed even harder.  
  
"And you Princess? Who's a hotty to you?"  
  
Princess began to have butterflies in her stomach by that question. "Why don't you guess."  
  
"Let's see, Gaia?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm, Dark?"  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"Chaos?"  
  
"No, he looks threatening."  
  
"Celtic?"  
  
"Nope. I don't go with other species."  
  
"Luster?"  
  
"He's OK, but no."  
  
"How about Mighty? No, he's a kid."  
  
Lumi giggled and patted Princess's hand gently.  
  
"Ok, what about Knight?"  
  
Princess's face became red as a tomato. She closed her eyes tightly and nodded her head.  
  
"Wow! Do you two want me to tell Knight and Celtic?" Mystic teased.  
  
"No!" Princess and Lumi said together.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Now back with the guys.  
  
"C'mon Celtic! Why don't you ask her out?" Strike teased.  
  
"I can't guys! I don't even know her well enough yet!"  
  
"Then talk to her! Look! She's only eight feet away from us." Gaia smirked as he took a sip of his root beer.  
  
Mighty, however, was still slouching in his, staring at the green goo. It's as if the thing was going to be alive right in front of him. "There 'ain't no way I'm eating this dog shit!"  
  
Mighty tossed the tray over his head, it was supposed to hit into the trash can but. . .  
  
SPLAT!!  
  
It hits Summoned Skull.  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
Skull turns around and DEFINATLEY knows it was Mighty who did it. So he picks up a burger and throws it at the mage.  
  
Mighty ducks and the burger hits Knight on the face. "Urrff!"  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!" Strike shouted. He picked up a handful of the green goo and throws it at the crowd of monsters. Thunder picks up some food and joins him too.  
  
Mighty thought of this event to be fun. He began to pick up some chicken pieces and throw them randomly.  
  
The theme song from Mario Party, the beginning part, plays*  
  
"DIE!! DIE!! DEMONS OF THE LUNCH ROOM!!!" Mighty yelled as a strawberry banana smoothie hits him on his shirt.  
  
Knight, Dark, and the others started ducking under the table. Princess, Lumi and Mystic did the same.  
  
"Oh my! It's a battle-zone now!" Luster said to Knight, who was wiping his face to get rid of the burger mess.  
  
"Oh yes. Just look at them. It's as if they're trying to kill eachother." Knight replied. He watched closely at every monster that was participating in this messy event.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls were hiding, trying to make sure not to get any food on them, especially the goo.  
  
"You know guys, I think I'll try to get out of here." Lumi said as she carefully got out from under the table.  
  
"Be careful and good luck!" Princess smiled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Celtic saw Lumi go out from under the table. "I better help her!" He said as he got out from under.  
  
"Wait! I'll come with you!" Gaia got out and followed Celtic.  
  
The two of them started to run and follow Lumi.  
  
All of the sudden, a chicken pot pie was heading towards Gaia.  
  
Some horror music plays as Gaia and Celtic ran in slow motion.*  
  
"GAIA!! LOOK OUT!!!" Celtic tried to warn his friend but.  
  
SPLOOOOOSSHH!!!  
  
The pot pie hits Gaia in the stomach!  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Celtic screamed.  
  
"Run. . . Celtic. . . It's. . too. . .late . . . for. . .meee." Gaia faints on the floor.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Celtic screamed some more.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
And so Lumi is trying to make her way to the exit doors. But it was impossible for her because of all the food that was flying everywhere.  
  
Suddenly, a cup of yogurt was coming right at her. "Oh No!" she gasped.  
  
"Lumi! Look out!" Celtic jumped in front of the white-haired spell caster and takes the yogurt.  
  
SPLAT!!  
  
Lumi looked at Celtic and knelt down beside him.  
  
*Some romance music plays*  
  
"Celtic! You saved my life! Thank you!" She said cheerfully and gave the elven warrior a VERY BIG hug.  
  
"No prob!" Celtic said and blushed a dark crimson.  
  
"Than you so much! Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?"  
  
"Sure. How about going out with me tonight at 5:50?"  
  
'I thought he'd never ask!'  
  
"Sure! Why not!" Lumi hugged him some more.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
And back to the guys under the table. "For God's sake! How long is this cafeteria of hell is going to last?" Knight said as an ice cream hits his left leg. Suddenly, he saw something going on in the kitchen, which would mean. . .  
  
"HIT THE DECK!! KITHCEN'S GOING TO BLOW!!"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!  
  
* Take a short break*  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Don't worry, nobody dies in this story.  
  
* Everyone's in the doctor's office*  
  
They just get really BIG boo boos.  
  
"Mighty I can't believe you started this!" Knight said while wiping off red ketchup on his arm.  
  
"Hey man! It was an accident!" Mighty said and washed his hand at the silver sink.  
  
Princess was brushing food crumbs off her jean shorts. "At least no one got hurt."  
  
"Speak for yourself your highness! I got a damn pitchfork stuck up my ass!" Gaia was trying to pull off the kitchen material from his butt.  
  
"Probably when the kitchen blew up, that devil's weapon got stuck up your ass." Mighty chuckled.  
  
"Maybe! And I didn't even feel anything!" Gaia said angrily.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing. They kept laughing until they went home. At 5:50, Lumi and Celtic went out on a date.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: *Runs around the room like a maniac* I'm HYPER today because I had fun at school! We had a bunch of those Jupiter jump thingies and I got to go on everyone of them for FREE!! ^___^!! Well, review! 


	7. NO! SCHOOL OF DOOM!

Disclaimer: Hola! Sorry for not updating ASAP. I went to the theaters mostly every day! It's really fun on summer vacation! Well, Yu-Gi-Oh! Doesn't belong to me.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
NO! SCHOOL OF DOOM!!  
  
Everyone was so excited about Celtic's party that's coming up tonight. Everyone was so excited; they can't stop talking about the whole thing. Little Witch was feeling VERY hyper so she challenged Mighty Mage on playing a one on one basketball.  
  
Poor Mighty, he's having trouble playing the game even though Little told him all the rules. Basketball is just not his thing. Little was dominating the game. Zero to twelve.  
  
"Mighty! This game is mine!" Little said as she scores again by doing a slam dunk.  
  
The two of them were playing outside the mansion. They had a basketball arena that looked like in the future.  
  
Knight of Twin Swords, Strike Ninja, Thunder Ball, Gaia the Fierce Knight and Black Luster Soldier were watching the two monsters play their little game. What was funny about the spectators, Gaia and Thunder were betting against each other on, who will have the most points. Thunder was disappointed because he betted that Mighty would win.  
  
And later, Little beats Mighty with a score of 30 to 1.  
  
"Ha! Told you the gal would win! Now pay up pal!" Gaia said proudly.  
  
Luster was talking with Knight about how much memories Mighty and Little bring him. "You know Knight, whenever I watch those two play, it so much reminds me about us when we were children."  
  
Knight relaxed in his chair and thought about those memories of them in the middle ages. In case you get confuse on this part, every Warrior type monsters use to be humans and lived in the Medieval Times.  
  
"I even remembered how we became knights for the king." Knight said to Luster.  
  
Luster then remembered something. "Which reminds me . . .Mighty! Little! Could you two please come here?"  
  
Mighty and Little walked over back to the mansion and stopped at the stair steps. "Yeah? What is it Luster?"  
  
"There's something Dark Magician told me to tell you." Luster was becoming very nervous about what he has to say to the young spell casters.  
  
"If it's important, we're all ears." Mighty said.  
  
"Well you see, Dark told me to tell you that. . .we're sending you to school today. . .hello?"  
  
"Uh oh!" Strike and everyone else covered their ears.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mighty Mage and Little Witch passed out from the lack of air.  
  
"Shit!" Knight knelt down to try to wake them up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Later~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mighty?"  
  
"Look! His eyelids are flickering!"  
  
"Ugghhh! Where the hell am ah?" Mighty woke up dizzly. He looked around until his vision was clear to him. Soon, his eyes met up with Chaos's and Dark's.  
  
"*Whew* Thank you Ra. You're OK." Dark said with relief.  
  
Mighty had a question mark above his head. "Hey, what am I doing here?"  
  
Chaos looked at the little blue mage and spoke, "We brought you and Little here because Knight and the others told us the whole story about you two fainting."  
  
"We were yelling our asses off because we have to go to school! That's what HE said!" Mighty pointed to the purple haired magician.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that we can't just have young duel monsters like you and Little running around and not having and education." Dark explained calmly.  
  
"Man! That's jacked-up!" Mighty got out from his bed and headed outside the nurses office.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Meanwhile~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Lumi? Do you know if there are other monsters going to school?" Little asked the white haired spell caster.  
  
"Oh no. Little Swordsman of the Aile, Toon Shadow Wizard[1] and Fire Sorcerer are going too." Lumi explained as she gave Little a patting on the back.  
  
And there's something you should know." Princess said as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"And what is?" Little asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dark Sage is your teacher and DMG is going to school too."  
  
"NO! That old fart is the teach and DMG is coming?"  
  
All the girls, Princess, Lumi, Indian, Mystic and Faith gave Little the 'oh well' look.  
  
Little laid flat on her bed. "*Sigh* My life's a living. . ."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~Later~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"HELL NO!!"  
  
"Mighty! Calm down! I'm sure you'll be fine!" Knight of Twin Swords try to calm down his little friend.  
  
"Alright! I'll go!" Mighty left the mansion and met up with Little Witch.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~In class~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mighty and Little made it right on time to class. The class room was a very dull color. It looked like those type of schools in the fifty's. And would you believe Mighty was sitting right next to Dark Magician Girl.  
  
And now, Dark Sage was going over HIS rules.  
  
"Rule one! No gum or candy! That means you Little Witch! Spit out your gum! NOW!" Sage pointed at the raven haired girl.  
  
"Aw now that's cold!" Little got out of her seat and heads for the trash can.  
  
"Rule two! Don't talk while I'M talking!"  
  
"Now will you listen to him. . ."  
  
"Mighty! SHUT UP!" Sage shouted.  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"QUIET! !"  
  
"I. . ."  
  
"QUIET!!"  
  
"OK. . ."  
  
QUIET!!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Rule three! Anyone disobeying, I'll call their parents!"  
  
Little Witch raises her hand in the air.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"But many of us don't have parents. How are you going to call?"  
  
"Then I'll call your guardians!"  
  
"But how do we know who's our guardian?"  
  
"That's ENOUGH questions so SHUT UP!!"  
  
"Yeah but. . ."  
  
QUIET! !"  
  
"Can I just. . ."  
  
"QUIET! !"  
  
"Ok. . ."  
  
QUIET! !"  
  
". . ."  
  
For the rest of the day, Dark Sage has gone over nothing but rules non- stop. All the students were falling asleep, looking into spaces and wondering when will they ever get out of this prison.  
  
"Rule sixty-seven! No leaving classroom without pass! Rule sixty-eight! Sneak out and I'll call the Beaver Warrior Patrol!"  
  
'This shit is all booty!' Mighty thought to himself.  
  
'You're damn right!' Someone said in his thoughts.  
  
'Who said that?!'  
  
'Me!'  
  
'Little?'  
  
'Yup!'  
  
'Wow! We can talk to eachother in our thoughts!'  
  
'Yeah! Now Dark Sage can never suspect us talking to eachother now!'  
  
'Wrong!'  
  
'Huh?' Little and Mighty thought. 'Aww man!'  
  
'I was just going over rule eighty-six. DON'T TALK TO EACHOTHER IN YOUR THOUGHTS! ! !'  
  
"*Groans* My head hurts!" Mighty held his head in pain because Sage just shouted in his thoughts. Little was rubbing her fore head.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Later~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
BBBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!  
  
Finally everyone was relived to hear the bell ring. They all sat up from their desk.  
  
"SIT!!" Sage yelled.  
  
Everyone moaned 'Aw man!' as they sat back down.  
  
"Tonight's homework is Box and Whisker plot! Pages one to thirty!"  
  
"WHAT!!?" All the students exclaimed. Everyone started complaining, whining, groaning and moaning.  
  
"But you never taught us any math lessons!" said a Toon Shadow Wizard.  
  
"Yeah! All you did was rule talking!" a Little Swordsman of the Aile said.  
  
"SILENCE!!" Sage bellowed.  
  
Everyone jumped in their seats.  
  
"I won't except excuses! NOW GO!!"  
  
Everyone ran out the room as quick as possible.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mighty and Little were walking until DMG ran into them.  
  
"What's with you two? I think it was you two's fault that we have homework!" DMG said.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" Mighty said as he glared at the blonde spiky haired girl.  
  
"Well it's the truth! You two are the ones who got in trouble!" she said back.  
  
"C'mon Mighty! Everyone would probably be worried about us!" Little said as she grabbed Mighty's right arm.  
  
DMG began to giggle at the two. "Yeah Mighty! Listen to your girlfriend there!"  
  
That statement struck Little as she sneered at DMG. "Shut the fuck up whore!"  
  
Dark Magician Girl walked up to Little Witch as Mighty Mage just stood in the side and watched.  
  
"Ho!" DMG yelled.  
  
"Mo!" Little yelled.  
  
Suddenly, Toon Shadow Wizard comes along and stands by Mighty. "Cool! Cat Fight!"  
  
"Why don't you get OUT of here!" DMG snapped.  
  
"Don't you ever run OUT of breath?!" Little said back.  
  
On the sidelines, everyone was cheering for Little Witch. "LITTLE! LITTLE! SHE'S OUR GIRL! WHEN SHE WINS SHE'LL KICK THAT DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!!"  
  
"Thanks! I appreciate. . ."  
  
SMACK!  
  
DMG smacked Little on the face.  
  
On the side, the crowd of kid monsters went like "Ooooo!!"  
  
"Is that all you got?" Little clenched her knuckles and jammed a punch on DMG's face.  
  
The blow caused DMG flying and fell unconsciously on the ground.  
  
Mighty ran up to Little. "C'mon! Let's get out of here before adults come by!"  
  
When he and Little took off flying into the air, the group of kids began cheering at them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mighty and Little finally got back home. The two of them sat lazily on the couches.  
  
Thunder ball. Later comes in.  
  
"How was school?" he asked.  
  
"Stupid!" Mighty said.  
  
"Yeah! The old timer gave us huge homework!"  
  
"I'll do it for you!" Thunder said.  
  
"You will?" Mighty said as he sat up straight.  
  
Thunder Ball took their back packs and left the living room.  
  
"Hey, Little. That was cool on how you kicked DMG's ass!"  
  
"Thanks. Well I better get ready for Celtic's party now."  
  
"Holy Shit! No wonder everyone' s not downstairs greeting us! They're getting ready!"  
  
Mighty and Little headed up to their rooms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: Pretty good huh? DMG got her ass kicked big time! *Falls off chair and laughs hysterically* Nothing makes me happier than knowing that bitch gets a huge butt whipping'! Well review! Now FLAMES allowed! 


	8. Dark Magician Girl's Revenge

Disclaimer: Hi! New chapter is in the house! YIPPEE! I'm going to watch Pirates of the Caribbean! Are you? Well, on with the next chapter! Yu-Gi- Oh! Doesn't belong to moi!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dark Magician Girl's Revenge!  
  
Lumi was helping her best friend Princess getting ready for Celtic's party. Lumi felt like helping because she feels so happy about the elven warrior she loves so much.  
  
"So Lumi, what did you and Celtic actually do on your date together?" Princess asked while Lumi was brushing her hair.  
  
Lumi thought back about her date with Celtic. "Well, we walked together and talked together just about anything."  
  
"I was wondering, did he ever kiss you that night?" Princess smiled at her white haired friend who was now blushing a dark crimson.  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"How does it feel, you know to kiss the one man, I mean elf, you love?" Princess stared at her reflection on the mirror.  
  
"I felt REALLY weak at the knees. Other than that, it's great." Lumi felt her self daydreaming about it.  
  
Lumi continued to brush her friend's soft blonde, golden hair. She so much admire Princess's beauty. "Oh Princess, I wish I had hair like you. It's so beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Lumi. Do you think Knight of Twin Swords will ever notice or should I just give up on trying to win his heart?" Princess said, hoping her friend could understand her feelings towards Knight.  
  
"Hmm, well I'm positive he'll notice. I think is best to hide it first until he says he has feelings for you." Lumi responded.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'll just pretend I don't have a crush on him." Princess got up from her seat a placed her jeans jacket on. I guess you could say she's wearing normal clothes.  
  
Lumi had on a blue skirt and a sleeveless black top. "Lumi, I think Celtic will like the way you dressed yourself tonight." Princess giggled lightly.  
  
Lumi blushed again as she placed her jacket on.  
  
~ ~ ~Meanwhile~ ~ ~  
  
"So you actually gave DMG a pounding?" Strike asked to Little.  
  
Little nodded her head in response. She felt worried because she thinks she's in BIG trouble.  
  
"That's great!" Strike cheered as he shook hands with the spell caster.  
  
"I'm glad you agree. I can't stand that bitch! She's SO damn annoying!"  
  
"Oh yeah! " Strike said back.  
  
Mighty came in the living room wearing a white shirt with dark-blue long sleeves, and clue jeans. You know Mighty, your outfit tonight is the same color as your regular clothing." Little told him. "I know. But I can't help it, blue and white is my favorite color."  
  
"I wonder if that bleach blonde told her brother on us." Little said as she headed outside.  
  
"Don't worry! If I know Dark, he won't care one bit." Strike said.  
  
"Hey Mighty, what do you think of DMG?" Strike asked the blue mage who came outside too.  
  
"Let's see, at first I thought she was a dumb blonde, but I was wrong. She's more like a savant blonde. All she does are some stupid poses, giggles and twirls around like some boring bozo clown." Mighty said and started to sit up in the air with his legs crossed.  
  
"All you say my good friend are True with a capital 'T'" Strike said while looking at all the stars.  
  
Later, Knight of Twin Swords comes outside. "What are you all talking about?"  
  
"We were talking about how I gave that blonde bitch a GREAT ass whoopin!" Little said proudly.  
  
Knight became a bit shocked. "You mean you hurt Princess?!"  
  
"No Knight! We're talking about that one stupid ass magician girl!" Mighty chuckled while kicking his feet back and fourth.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Besides, Princess and Mystic are the BEST blondes we know and DMG is the dumbest of all blonde women!" Strike said to the three who agree.  
  
Little walked over to Knight as she has something to ask him. "Hey Knight, I have a question or two for you."  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Do you have a crush on someone?" Little smirked causing her to look rather sinister.  
  
Knight did not blush but stared at the witch seriously. "No."  
  
Little stopped her smirking and looked back at him. "Then do you wish you did?"  
  
Knight still did not blush an inch. "I don't know. I would know IF I did."  
  
"Aw come on man! Look around you, Strike told me with his honest opinion that Mystical Elf is beautiful, Lumi is Celtic's girlfriend, and Dark Magician has Magician of Faith." Mighty said as he came back on the ground.  
  
"Yeah! C'mon. Don't be a loner Knight! Find yourself a girl!" Strike gave his warrior friend a playful pat on the back.  
  
Knight knew he couldn't answer about these questions anymore. He can't even bear about the statements about him ever finding a person to be with. "Can we PLEASE, change the subject?"  
  
The three other monsters knew he was serious. They all nodded their heads. Suddenly, Little burst out, " Let's talk about how BORING our school is!"  
  
"Now how boring was it?" Knight asked curiously.  
  
"Everyone was all wonderin' when they will get their asses out of the prison!"  
  
"Yeah! Me and Little got in trouble a lot of times just because of some things that the old man thinks is a rule breaking!" Mighty said.  
  
"The teacher there is the MEANEST teacher on the planet!"  
  
"Okay, okay, we'll talk about this school of yours after Celtic's party."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, under a table ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I can't wait to try out my new spell casting magic!" DMG said evilly.  
  
*Some Dr. Frankenstein music plays while DMG cackles like MAD!*  
  
Kuriboh, who was with her on the evil scheme, held up a sign.  
  
*And why is it that you want to make them pay with a love spell?*  
  
"Because Kuri, that stupid Little Witch DAMAGED MY PERFECTION!!" DMG said as she held a mirror in front of her face that has a black eye.  
  
Kuriboh holds up another sign. *To bad woman. And don't call me KURI! I HATE that name!*  
  
"Well, I better get myself ready for my revenge! MUHUHUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"  
  
Kuriboh just sweat dropped at DMG's laughing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At Celtic's party, everyone seems to be enjoying their selves. Adults were together while every teens or kids where hitting the dance floor.  
  
"Wow I didn't know that?"  
  
"C'mon Mighty! Let's hit the dance floor!" said Toon Shadow Wizard.  
  
The DJ for tonight is Gaia the Fierce Knight. Most of the songs he was playing were given to him by Yami who got them from the 'real' world. Right now, he's putting a song by 'Eminem'.  
  
"Y'know guys, there's only one thing missing in this party." Chaos said to Luster, Knight, Dark, Strike and Thunder.  
  
"What?" Luster asked.  
  
"Celtic. He's not here. Shouldn't he be here? I mean, this is his party." Chaos responded to the guys who were wondering about that also.  
  
"The last time I saw him was when we where decorating this place." Dark said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Under to table with you-know-who~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay, let's see, who can be my first victim for this love madness." DMG looked around the huge place.  
  
Suddenly, she saw Mystical Elf talking with Mighty Mage.  
  
"Hmm. If I do Mystic first, she'll fall desperately in love with Mighty! Good thing there's not that many witnesses around to see my shooting!"  
  
Kuriboh looks at you and holds up another sign.  
  
*She's a CRAZY DINGALING!*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Mystic and Mighty~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mighty, do you think you saw Celtic any where? Lumi told me to tell him something."  
  
"Sorry Mystic. I haven't seen him since we got here." Mighty replied to the blue skinned elf.  
  
"Well if you see him, can you please. . ."  
  
PING!!!  
  
"Huh? What was that strange feeling that just hit me?" Mystic wondered.  
  
Mighty turned to Mystic as he saw her looking very confused.  
  
"Mystic? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Mystic looks at the blue mage and began thinking how cute he really is.  
  
'Wow! Mighty Mage looks EXTEMELY CUTE!! I always thought he's so adorable!'  
  
"Yoo hoo! Mystic you in the twilight zone or something?"  
  
"Mighty! I LOVE you with all MY HEART!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mystic grabbed Mighty and gave him a huge hug. She even started to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Mystic! What the fuck are you doing?!" Mighty barked as he struggled to break free from the elf's arms.  
  
"Mighty. I Love you so much!" Mystic said as she kissed the mage some more.  
  
"This is bad! Someone HELP!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"  
  
*The theme son of Mojojojo plays*  
  
"My magic works! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" DMG laughed evilly at her sinister plan.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Just in case you reviewers out there were wondering about that [1] that was next to Toon Shadow Wizard's name in the last chapter, here it is:  
  
[1] This dude is MY character. He looks like Trunks but with blonde hair. For more information created by moi, e-mail me and I'll send ya his picture. ATK: 2450 DEF: 1900.  
  
You'll be seeing more or those numbers in the future. 


	9. Dark Magician Girl's Revenge pt II

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Ain't mine!  
  
Oh the horror! DMG is causing all kinds of hell now! Well read and find out what kind of madness she has in plan.  
  
Dark Magician Girl's Revenge pt.II  
  
"Mystic! Get yourself off of me!" Mighty yelled while struggling to break free from the elf's arms.  
  
"No! I LOVE you!" she hugged the mage even tightly.  
  
Later, Gaia the Fierce Knight comes by and notices Mystic hugging Mighty. Gaia walked up right to them to know what was going on. "Mystic? What the hell are you doing to Mighty? Are you his date or what?" Gaia asked as he scratched his head. "Go away Gaia! I want to be alone with my Mighty-poo!" Mystic squealed happily.  
  
Mighty then thought about that name in his head. 'Mighty-poo? Yeesh! I hate that name!'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Under the table with the spiky haired girl and her furball~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Look Kuri! Another target!" DMG said as she aimed her wand on Gaia's abs.  
  
Kuriboh holds up another sign. *Stop calling me KURI b*tch!*  
  
Kuriboh saw a censored on one of the words. How the hell did it get censored?  
  
"Target locked on!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mystic can you please . . .?"  
  
PING!!!  
  
"Oh my goodness gracious? What was that strange tingle?" Gaia said to himself as he looked around. His eyes soon were fixed upon the blue skinned female elf. 'Whoa! That elven spell caster is such a BABE!!'  
  
Mighty finally broke free from Mystic's arms and made a run for it. "Mighty- poo! Come back to . . .!"  
  
Before Mystic could chase Mighty, Gaia managed to grab her with a cowboy lasso. "Tahm ta reel in the cattle honey!" Gaia said in a western acscent and pulled his lasso.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Under the table again~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! This is TOO RICH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
DMG's laughing so hard you could see tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
All Kuriboh did was sweat drop.  
  
"Ok! Ha ha, let's wait for the next victim!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, Princess Knight was walking around all by herself. Lot's of the guys and a few females were admiring her beauty. All of them were gossiping and giving complements about her.  
  
"Dang! She's so gorgeous!"  
  
"*Whistles* She's HOTTSSS!!"  
  
"I wish I had long golden hair like hers."  
  
"Where does she get that great body figure?"  
  
"Nice set of hooters she got there!"  
  
"I wish I was in her shoes."  
  
All those are most of the things everybody said about her. Princess doesn't care about her beauty, she cares on wanting someone. But right now she's hiding it.  
  
Just then she saw Gaia making out with Mystic, who was pushing his face away from her. "Oh my god. What's going on with those two?" Princess went up to them to know what's going on.  
  
"Gaia! Get away from me!" Mystic barked.  
  
"Sorry sugar! I ain't going to!" Gaia said as he sounded like Elvis Presley.  
  
Princess got close to them and tapped Gaia on his shoulder. "Gaia? Can I please ask you something?"  
  
"No! Go! I want to be with my girlfriend right now!"  
  
"What the fuck?" Princess now became puzzled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Again with you-know who~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh goody! Time to give this royal brat a lesson!" DMG said as she clanked her knuckles while holding on to her staff.  
  
Kuriboh holds up another sign. *Why are you giving her a lesson when she never did anything to you.*  
  
"I'm giving her a lesson because lots of people, including my brother, say she's beautiful!"  
  
Another sign. *So?*  
  
"So, I'm supposed to be the beautiful one! I'm more graceful than she is!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Princess thought it would be best to leave them alone. Of course, she has nothing to do with them. Before she could walk away . . . . . .  
  
PING!!!  
  
"Uh? What was that shock?" She asked herself as a red question mark appeared above her head. She looked around like as if she was lost. When she saw Gaia, she started to develop some kind of feeling towards him. 'Gosh! That grey skinned warrior is like gorgeous!' She made her way back to the warrior who had his arms around Mystic.  
  
Finally, Mystic freed herself from Gaia's arms and ran off to find Mighty.  
  
"Mystic baby! I coming . . .ooofffss!" Gaia was knocked over by Princess who ran into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Gaia! Babe! You are so FINE and you are all MINE! Kiss me!"  
  
"Nevah woman! Get off me. . .!?" Gaia's shouting was silenced by Princess's mouth. Gaia began to sweat drop big time. Princess finally got her lips off of the grey skinned warrior and smirked. "Blows your mind doesn't it?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Table again~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Mighty, Mystic, Gaia and Princess. Who's next?* Kuriboh held up his sign as he was munching on some cookies in a big blue bowl.  
  
"The next target will come soon. Oh I just love this spell binding show!" DMG said.  
  
*The theme song from Jaws play*  
  
"Hey Kuri, let me have some of those munchies." DMG grabbed a handful and gobbled everything down.  
  
Kuriboh looks at you and holds his next sign. *She eats like a PIG huh?*  
  
Later.  
  
"Oh look! There's Knight of Twin Swords! He's the next!*Sorts*"  
  
*She sounds like a pig too!*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gaia got away from Princess and was running carefully so she doesn't see him. Knight then saw him and walked up to him.  
  
Knight stared at Gaia's appearance and then spoke to him. "Gaia? Why is your pants loose? Your hair and shirt is all ruffled and why is your cheeks so red?"  
  
"No time to explain! I gotta find my sweet heart Mystic!" Gaia ran off to find what he was looking for.  
  
Knight raised an eyebrow as Princess walked right up to him. "Hey, have you seen where Gaia ran off to?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Back to the terrible twos~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Alright! Time to give that knight a spell too!" DMG said as she aimed her dorky-looking staff at Knight's right leg.  
  
Kuriboh was not paying attention. He sat in a miniature futon while reading a book called 'What to do When You're With an ANNOYING Person.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well, he went . . . ?"  
  
PING!!!  
  
"Oh my! What was that?!" Knight asked nobody. Princess looked at Knight puzzled. "Well? Which way did Gaia go?" she asked him as his eyes met up with hers in a strange way.  
  
"Oh nevermind! I'll find him myself?" Before Princess could leave, Knight already had her in his arms. He held her tightly like her ribs would cave in.  
  
"Princess! I have loved you all my life!" He said as he kissed her lips. He kept kissing her lips until he moved to her neck and then her chest.  
  
"Knight! Let me go!" Princess said as she pushed Knight's face away before he could go down more further.  
  
Knight stared at her and began to wiggle his eyebrows. He then looked around the whole placed. "You know, it's too crowded out here. C'mon, let's go somewhere where no one will bother us." He said as he then had his eyes on a empty room. He pulled Princess with him. Princess was trying to find something to hold on but Knight of Twin Swords was stronger then her. So that's useless.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Too bad Princess is under my spell. If she wasn't, she would've love what Knight was doing to her."  
  
*Why?* Kuriboh's sign said.  
  
"Because I heard she likes Knight." DMG said.  
  
"Okay, let's take a short break."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How was that. I did this chapter on my spare time after doing some e-mails to friends of mine. Next part of the story is  
  
*Speed Demon comes in and slaps me on the face.*  
  
WHAT?!  
  
Speed: Don't do spoilers idiot!  
  
Oh! Mah bad. 


	10. Luminous Lumi Saves the Day!

Disclaimer: Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Hi! I feel GREAT when writing new chapters and putting them on the web! Well, I have nothing important to say, just enjoy the story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Luminous Lumi Saves the Day!  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Mighty ran down the hall way screaming.  
  
"Mighty-poo! I'm going to get you!" Mystic called while hot on his heels.  
  
"Wait Mystic I LOVE you!" Gaia yelled while ridding on his purple horse.  
  
"Come back here you sexy hunk of a man!" Princess said as she ran faster than ever.  
  
"Princess! No matter where you go, I'm still going to catch you!" Knight ran after her with a grin on his face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'I wonder where Celtic could be.' Lumi thought as she wondered around the party place. She's been searching for Celtic for three hours now. So far she asked if Dark, Chaos, Strike and Thunder would help her look for him. Right now they split up to find the missing elf.  
  
Suddenly, Lumi accidentally ran into Little Witch.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Little!" Lumi apologized as she helped her friend up to her feet.  
  
"That's okay."  
  
Before Little could talk, Mighty ran into her.  
  
"Little! Help me! Some madness is going on!" Mighty exclaimed.  
  
"Why what's wrong homie?" she asked him.  
  
"Mystic is chasing me, Gaia is chasing Mystic, Princess is after Gaia and Knight is after Princess!" Mighty explained quickly.  
  
"That is strange. Gaia doesn't like Mystic and Knight doesn't have a feeling for Princess." Lumi said as she tapped her chin.  
  
Suddenly, Mystic came up and hugged Mighty. "Ha ha! Got ya Mighty-poo!"  
  
Then, Gaia came and hugged Mystic. "Hey, Mystic baby! Why won't you do that to me?"  
  
Followed by Princess, who hugged Gaia. "Gaia! Let's get away from that whore."  
  
And finally Knight came and hugged Princess. " C'mon Princess, sweet heart! I wish we could be alone again.[1]"  
  
Lumi and Little had a big sweat appear on the back of their heads because of the monsters that where in a single file line.  
  
"Hey guys! I got a plan!" Little spoke out.  
  
"Really?" Mighty and Lumi said together.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh just kidding! Mighty, you think you can try to keep them busy?" Little asked the mage.  
  
"I guess so." Mighty responded.  
  
"Yeah Mighty! I want you to keep me busy!" Mystic said as she winked at him.  
  
"Good. Lumi and I will try and find the person who's responsible for this! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
*The Kim Possible theme song plays*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, Luster was walking around, minding his own business. He walked around until he saw a single file line of monsters. He walked up to them properly.  
  
"Hi Mighty!" He greeted.  
  
"Hi Lus. . ."  
  
"Stay away from him!" Mystic yelled.  
  
"Get the fuck outta here!" Gaia yelled.  
  
"Go away you bastard!" Princess yelled.  
  
"Get lost asshole!" Knight yelled.  
  
Luster sweat dropped and walked away mumbling.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lumi and Little walked up to Curse of Dragon.  
  
"Hey Curse? Do you know who started this love madness?" Lumi asked the dragon.  
  
Curse responded, "Uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um uh um . . ."  
  
Little and Lumi slapped their fore heads and walked away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Maybe Mystic won't find me in here!' Mighty thought as he closed the door behind him. He thought he was safe but,  
  
BAM!!  
  
Mystic busted in and ran into Mighty, causing him to fall forward. Gaia came in and jumped on Mystic, followed by Princess who jumped on Gaia, then Knight jumped on Princess. And soon, a group of Beaver Warriors came and jumped on top of Knight.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME DAMNIT!!!" Mighty yelled because of the pile of monsters on him.  
  
Then with all his strength, Mighty pushed everyone off of him, then he ran out the room screaming.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Luster? Have you seen anyone doing something suspicious?" Little asked as she and Lumi were with the shinning warrior.  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure. . ."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Back the table again~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Look Kuri! Luster is here! Let's find out who's he going to fall in love with!" DMG giggled like she always does.  
  
Kuriboh ignored her and continued reading that one book.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
PING!!  
  
"Oh my! What the bloody hell was that?" Luster said as the pink aura disappeared.  
  
"Hmmm?" Lumi and Little turned their heads back to Luster.  
  
Luster looked around. He kept moving until his eyes met up with Little's.  
  
"Luster? Are you okay?" Lumi asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Little! I love you!" Luster picked up Little and squeezed her tightly.  
  
"Uh, Lumi? I think this is how that love thing Mighty told us about happens."  
  
"Oh, what should we do?" Lumi asked.  
  
"Uh, you continue this mystery while I look some where else because of Luster!" Little said as Luster kissed he cheeks.  
  
Lumi nodded and started her searching.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yoo hoo! Mystic, where are you?" Gaia said as he walked into the library.  
  
Suddenly, Princess bursts in, and knocks Gaia over. "Your mine lover boy!"  
  
"Get off me woman!" Gaia snapped.  
  
Just then, Knight of Twin Swords comes in looking VERY pissed off. "Get off of MY girlfriend ya gay ass b*tch!"  
  
Gaia pushed Princess off of him and ran out to find you-know-who.  
  
Princess was going to go after him but Knight has already grabbed her.  
  
"You'll never get away from me now beautiful!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Little walked over to the table where DMG and Kuriboh were hiding under. DMG started sweating because Little was so close to where they are hiding.  
  
"Oh shit! What are we going to do?!" DMG panicked.  
  
She accidentally moved her leg which made a noise.  
  
Little heard it coming from the table where DMG is. She walked right over to it.  
  
'Shit! Somebody stop her!' DMG's mind screamed.  
  
Little was about to raise the table cloth.  
  
But before she could look under. . .  
  
Luster popped out of no where and ran into her. "Little! Sweet heart! Darling! Angel! Lusterkins[2] is here for you!" he said in a British accent.  
  
"Luster! Please stop!" Little yelled and squirmed while trying to get out of his arms.  
  
"Come! Let's go hit the dance floor!" Luster winked as he pulled Little away from the table.  
  
"Thank you Luster!" DMG sighed with relief.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mighty was sitting on a bench outside the mansion looking very annoyed. Why? Mystic was sitting next to him while hugging him. Gaia was sitting next to Mystic and did the same. Princess was doing the same and then Knight was doing the same.  
  
"Princess, I have 700, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000 reasons why you are extremely beautiful!" Knight kissed Princess's cheek.  
  
She looked at him. "Uh, you must be very creative."  
  
Mighty looked at the stars and sighed angrily. "I wish I was dead!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
DMG aimed her spell at some one but missed, which made Lumi suspect that it came from under the table.  
  
Lumi ran as quickly as possible to find out who the menace is. One she reached the table, she kicked it over to reveal a Dark Magician Girl and a Kuriboh.  
  
"So! It was you!" Lumi pointed.  
  
DMG got up and glared at the white-haired elf. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Why did you do this?"  
  
"Because you of all monsters are better than me!"  
  
"So?" Lumi said as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
DMG eyes grew with fury. She tried to slap Lumi in the face but missed.  
  
"Oh! You want a fight?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Outside.  
  
BOOOOMM!!  
  
Dark Magician Girl crashed through the wall.  
  
Mighty saw what happened. "Whoa what the hell happened?!"  
  
Lumi flew up in the air and looked at DMG who got back up and started to fly too.  
  
DMG fired her Dark Magic Attack at Lumi.  
  
Lumi quickly dodged it and blasted her Luminous Sparks Attack.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
2 hours later, Dark Magician Girl was defeated. Dark Magician came out with Celtic beside him.  
  
Lumi was so surprise to see him. She came back down on the ground. She ran up to Celtic and gave him a HUGE hug. "Celtic! Where have you been?! I've been looking for you for hours!"  
  
"Well, you see, Dark Magician Girl tied me up inside a broom closet!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Lumi eyes grew wide.  
  
"You see Lumi, Celtic found out about DMG's secret about the love spell, so she tied him up." Dark for the rest of the evening explained everything to everyone.  
  
"So what's the cure?!" Mighty whined because of Mystic kissing him.  
  
Dark went up to the line of monsters. He held his green staff in front of them and chanted a counter spell.  
  
DING!!!  
  
Suddenly, everyone who was under the spell, looked at eachother wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh shit!" Dark said as he and everyone who wasn't under a spell, plugged their ears.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!"  
  
"OKAY! OKAY! ENOUGH OF THE SCREAMING!!" Mighty yelled.  
  
Dark explained everything to the monsters who were under the spell and told them who did it.  
  
"Why that bitch! Where is DMG?!" Gaia said as he clenched his fists.  
  
"Don't worry man! Lumi kicked her ass already!" Strike said to him.  
  
"She did?!" Princess said as she smiled at the female elf.  
  
All Lumi did was blush at the crowd of monsters.  
  
Dark the came back to them. He told everyone that he said to his sister that she has to change her attitude or her life will be miserable. So he locked her in her room.  
  
"Well now the madness is over, let's go back and enjoy the party!" Princess said as she ran back inside.  
  
Everyone agreed and followed her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How was that? Took me two days!  
  
[1] I didn't do the part about Knight of Twin Swords and Princess Knight alone in that one room he said in the last chapter.  
  
[2] When Luster said his name like 'Lusterkins' the kins on the end means 'honey'. For instance like on the Archie comics, Betty and Veronica call Archie 'Archiekins'.  
  
Well next chapter will still be about the party. See ya! 


	11. Dark Magician Girl's Change of Heart

Hiya! Sorry if I took SOOOOOOOO long!  
  
Speed Demon: I find this chapter interesting!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Lumi.  
  
Enjoy the fic readers!  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Dark Magician Girl's Change of Heart  
  
And so everyone enjoys the rest of Celtic's party.  
  
Mighty Mage, Little Witch, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Dark Magician, Princess Knight, Strike Ninja, Celtic Guardian, Lumi, Magician of Black Chaos and others were dancing together in a line while holding on to eachothers hips. [I kinda forgot the name of that dance.]  
  
Well, not everyone was joining them. Just guess, two warrior types that just don't have the sense of fun or is too proper to dance like that. If you guessed it right, it's Knight of Twin Swords and Black Luster Soldier.  
  
Just then, the line of dancing monsters came close to them.  
  
" Hey you two! Come join us!" Gaia chuckled while dancing behind Little.  
  
"No thanks Gaia" Knight answered.  
  
"C'mon man! Have fun with us!" Mighty said while waving his hands in the air since he's leading the line.  
  
And off the line of monsters went.  
  
~ ~ ~Later~ ~ ~  
  
"Luster! Hide me!"  
  
"Why Knight? Who or what are you hiding from?"  
  
"Her!" the warrior pointed as he quickly hid behind Luster.  
  
Luster looked at the direction his cousin was pointing at. A girl with long brown hair who's armor is all green.  
  
"You mean Kanan?" the shinning warrior asked.  
  
"Yeah! Since when did Yugi get that female dog?!"  
  
"uh, lets say he traded with Mai yesterday."  
  
"She's my worst nightmare! I remember Gaia saying something about her loving me!"  
  
Knight began to shrug when he saw how close the female warrior is to them.  
  
Suddenly, she saw Luster and went up to him. "Well, if it isn't the Black Luster Soldier. It's been a long time hasn't it? My old ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Kanan? I didn't know you where here at the Celtic Guardian's party?" Luster replied.  
  
"Whatever, tell me, where's Knight of Twin Swords? I know he's here somewhere." Kanan said as she looked around.  
  
While her head was in a different direction, Knight quickly made a run for it.  
  
"May I ask why are you looking for him?" Luster asked, pretending to be polite.  
  
Kanan turned to face him and gave him a smug look. "Duh, he's mine and will always be."  
  
Luster thought about the past in the middle ages. He still remembers that Knight of twin swords actually loved someone else. But does he remember who was it? "Are you sure?" Luster questioned.  
  
"Of course, he's always playing hard-to-get!" she answered.  
  
Luster knows it would be best not to tell. "Sorry, I can't help you, you'll have to find him yourself.  
  
"Fine!" And off she went.  
  
~ ~ ~Meanwhile~ ~ ~  
  
Princess sat all by herself, watching her friend Lumi and Celtic dancing. You wanna know what they're dancing? The tango!  
  
Princess kept thinking on how wonderful it would be to have someone who loves you. She even remembers who she loved back in the middle ages. Knight of Twin Swords is the one warrior she loved and who loved her back. But her only question is, does he remember and love her still.  
  
Suddenly, someone placed a hand on her shoulder which made jump a bit. She turns around to see. . .  
  
"Dark Magician Girl?!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
The female mage sat next to the female warrior.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought your brother locked you in your room?" Princess asked curiously as she placed her finger on her chin.  
  
"Well I managed to use a canceling spell." DMG explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Princess, I'm sorry for what I did to you and everyone. I just wanted to be respected like everyone else." DMG said as she held Princess's right arm.  
  
"Really?"  
  
DMG nodded. "You see, while I was in my room, I took a close look at my reflection. I realized I was a big bitch! And my crabby-assed attitude was not the thing to get people's attention."  
  
Princess suddenly saw a tear drop coming from DMG's green eyes.  
  
"Please forgive me. I promise I'll be better. I'm sorry, I guess you are one of the most beautiful warrior type there is."  
  
Princess knew she had to give her a second chance. She patted the spell- casters back. "It's okay, I'll admit you are one of the most beautiful spell-caster type there is. So, friends?"  
  
DMG looked up at the female warrior and gave a sweet happy smile. "Friends."  
  
And so they hugged eachother. *Some happy joyful music plays and people saying 'Awwwwwwwww'*  
  
And so the two girls were talking to eachother.  
  
"So DMG, do you have a crush on someone?" Princess giggled.  
  
"Um, no not yet. What about you? I think you and Knight of Twin Swords make a cute couple."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Before DMG could speak again, Kanan the Swordmistress comes along.  
  
"Have any of you blondes seen Knight of Twin Swords?" she asked hoping they would give her an answer she likes.  
  
"Why? Are you his relative?" DMG asked.  
  
Kanan looked at her in a strange way. "Did you know your suppose to answer a question? Not ask a question after a question!"  
  
"That's not true, and we would like to know why are you looking for him?" Princess asked.  
  
"Because I know he's here, and he's mine!" Kanan explained. Most of the monsters she asked about the person she's looking for keep giving her the same question or answer.  
  
Princess suddenly gave a worry look that DMG just noticed. "You mean, you two are a couple?" She asked, hoping it isn't true.  
  
"Of course! Black Luster Soldier used to be my boyfriend, now he's my ex."  
  
"No, we do not know where he is." Princess said, now looking so melancholy.  
  
And Kanan left the two to keep looking.  
  
DMG then looked at Princess. "Princess? What's wrong? Anything Kanan said that upseted you?"  
  
Princess nodded. "You see DMG, us warrior type monsters use to live in the middle ages."  
  
DMG looked interested in wanting to hear more. "Go,on."  
  
"I was a princess back then, and I fell in love with Knight of Twin Swords. Suddenly, I found out he's been loving me ever since I was his apprentice in sword playing."  
  
"Wow! So that's how you have the same sword slash move like him." DMG sasid with amazement.  
  
"But today, does he even remember about our past, and loves me? Or is he with someone else now?"  
  
DMG smiled at Princess. "Don't worry, just act like you don't like him. Then you'll see if he'll remember."  
  
Princess smiled at the magician. "That's exactly what Lumi told me to do."  
  
"Hey, do you think you could help me get along with everyone else tomorrow? You seem to be sweet to everyone." DMG said.  
  
"Sure, no problem. I'm sure everyone will love the new you."  
  
"You wanna dance? With the crowd?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And off they went as some people started clapping at them for being good friends.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
*CRIES LIKE MAD!!!* I just WUV this chapter!  
  
Speed Demon: Okay, change, I like DMG if she's a sweet girl.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon. Review folks! Bye! *Waves to you* 


End file.
